Parker's Love Plans ?
by BLUEBONES4
Summary: Parker Is Pissed Off By Knowing That Booth Is Gonna Ask Hannah To Marry Him , Would He Stop His Dad And Help Him And Bones Get Together Or He Will Just Keep It A Secret In His Heart ? Maybe...Just Maybe The Rating Will Change To T
1. The Beginning

**Heya Everyone , This Is My First Story So Please , Please Review And Tell Me What Ya Think~ Plus I Do Not BONES~ :)**

**Enjoy~3**

* * *

"I Don't Want Her to Stay "Parker Said While Watching Out the Diner Window

"Who? " Asked Booth Wanting To Know What His Son Is Trying To Say

"You said you're going to Ask Hannah to Marry You and I Don't Want Her Too "He Whispered the Last Sentence While Looking down His Plate That Was Untouched

"What Do You Mean Bub'? " Got Closer To His Son "Why You Don't Want Hannah To Stay With Us? " He Cupped His Son's Face To Face His

" She Isn't Bones , She Is Nothing Like Bones , She Is No Fun , I Don't Know Why You Grown Ups Are Like This , Not Being With The One You Love " Parker Said While His Eyes Got Full With Tears , He Was Having Dinner With His Dad After Meeting Hannah At The Hockey Game

"Why?" Booth Asked, He Thought His son and His Girlfriend Were Getting along Good "I thought you guys were going well, I thought you liked Hannah "He wiped his son's tear by his thumb

"I DON'T "whispered loudly "I'm not happy, Bones isn't happy "more tears started to fall down his cheeks

" But Hannah likes you , besides Bones is happy for us , she said so " He didn't like watching his son like this " C'mon " Stood up and pulled Parker's hand gently " Let's Go "

(In The SUV):-

"Dad I have something about my science project, can you take me to Bones? " Parker said while tying his shoe

"Kay "He gave his son a smile

* * *

**So What Do Ya Think Should Happen , Should Parker Tell Bones About His Dad & Hannah And Get Them Together Or Just Leave Them On Their Own ?**

**I Know , Sometimes I'm REALLY REALLY Evil ! :3**


	2. Some Tears , Some Screams , Some Throws1

Bones was sitting on her desk chair when she heard a a familiar voice

" BONES! " It was Parker , he ran and hugged Bones tight " I...I missed you "

" I missed you too Parker! " She placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head , she pulled him away to see his face " who brought you here ? " She asked " Dad " He answered " He drove me here and headed to the office , he said he have some work to do and he'll pick me up later " looking at Bones blue eyes , Bones Knew that something was wrong

" Parker , tell me what's wrong ? " she sat him down on the couch and sat beside her

Parker took a deep breath " I...I dont want her to stay " he tried not to cry

" Who honey ? " She got little closer to Parker " I'll listen , just say "

" Hannah...I DONT WANT HER TO STAY! " He shouted then buried his face in Bones neck and started crying his eyes out " I...I...I DONT..WANT..HANNAH TO...LIVE WITH...  
US...I...DONT WANT HER..TO BE MY...STEP-MOTHER...I WANT YOU " He said between sobs

Bones started crying in silence as she rubbed Parkers back " It's okay...It's okay sweetie...everything is gonna be okay " she tried not to let him know that she was crying but he could hear it in her voice

Parker pulled back to see her " B..Bones are..are you crying ? " He said between sobs and wiped away her tears by his little hands " Dont cry Bones, please, I'm sorry "

" It's okay Parker, you did nothing wrong " She gave him a weak smile " It's your dad's choice, he could choose he who he wants to spend the rest of his life with and I guess Hannah won Parker " she explained to him and wiped his tears

" Hey Parker, you ready to go home ? , oh hey Bones " he called as he opened Bones Office Door, he saw Bones face was red, he walked toward her knelt " Bones , You Okay ? "  
Booth asked because he saw her nose and cheeks were bright red

" Ah...Yeah, I'm great, never been greater " she quickly wiped her face

" Great " he turned to his son " Kay bub' let's go , Hannah is waiting for us at home " Booth said

Parker felt really angry when he heard Hannah's name he stood up quickly and in an angry way " I'M TIRED OF THIS NONE SENCE! TELL HIM BONES , TELL HIM! " He shouted ,  
there was silence in that room " FINE, YOU WONT SPEAK I WILL! " Parker started crying while telling Booth what's going on " I TOLD YOU DAD, I TOLD YOU BONES ISN'T HAPPY, SHE SAYS THAT SHE'S HAPPY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HAPPY "

" Parker...please...stop " Bones Begged as she tried so hard not to cry

" NO, HE HAS TO know..." Parker fell unconscious on the ground

" PARKER! " Bones ran and quickly lifted Parker up to the couch " PARKER , WAKE Up BABY , WAKE UP " her tears fell on Parker's face

" Parker , hey bub' wake up , please " Booth started begging him as he looked at Bones , she was crying, he could see her that she loved his son more than anything

" Parker , baby please wake up please " She quickly took Booth's hand and squeezed it " Look, me and daddy dont hate each other , Parker " she whispered the last word as Parker opened his eyes and Booth was staring at Bones, she never left his sight,

" She Acted Like If Parker Was Her Own , And I'm Her's , Did I Do Wrong By Choosing Hannah On Bones " Booth thought

" Bones..." Parker whispered and hugged her " Dont leave me " She left Booth's hand and hugged Parker back

" I wont...I wont " She Kissed the top of his head 


	3. Some Tears , Some Screams , Some Throws2

**Hope You Like This Part ( Please Let Is Be Good )~**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

After Parker Woke Up Bones Went To Bring Him A Cup Of Water While His Dad Stayed With Him

" Hey, feel better ? " Booth Asked and Parker Nodded

" Here you go honey " Bones gave Parker the cup of water and warpped her right arm around her waist

" Thanks Bones " Parker smiled and drank the water

Bones sat down beside him and gave him a kiss on the forehead " Feeling better ? " she asked

" Yeah " Parker smiled and placed the cup on the table and then sat on Bones lap she started singing to him the song that her mum used to sing it to her, Lullaby, till he fell asleep on her lap " Mum..." he whispered in his sleep and hugged Bones tighter

" Sorry about that Bones, I dont know what happened " He knelt to pick up Parker

" It's okay " she stood and placed a kiss on Parker's forehead before they left

When Booth & Parker Left Bones Started Throwing Things And Crying Till She Collapsed On The Ground

( After 30 Minutes ) , ( Angela's Apartment ):-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

" COMIN' " Angela put the plate down and opened the door to find Bones with her mascara ruined and her hair messy and she was shaking " Oh My Gosh, Sweetie " Angela hugged Bones as Bones started crying, Angela sat Bones on the couch and brought her water but Bones didnt take it " Sweetie, what happened ? " she sat beside her, " Bren is everything okay ? , Why you're crying like this ?, Did Booth hurt you ? " Bones did nothing just shook her head no to all these questions, but she finally spoke

" It...It...It's...Parker " she said it between sobs

" What about him ? " she took Bones hand in her and started sqeezing it " Is Parker alright sweetie ? " she asked

" He.. " Took a deep breath " What he said, it just...broke my heart, he was right Ange, he was right And he called me... " She whispered the last sentence

" What did he call you Bren ? " Angela asked

Closed her eyes and whispered " Mum...He called me mum " As the tears came down her eyes " He called me mum Ange " she hugged her friend

" That proves that he loves you Bren, so why you're sad " she kept rubbing her friend's back

" He came to my office this late afternoon, he was upset that Booth was going to ask Hannah to marry him, so Parker told me everything, that he doesnt want Hannah to be his step-mum...he wants me and when Booth came and told him that is was time to go home and that Hannah is waiting for them he starting crying and shouting...at me..  
he wanted me to say to Booth that I loved him and suddenly he fainted on the ground

" Oh My God! " Angela whispered loudly and covered her mouth with her hand " Is he okay now ? "

" Yeah, hey Ange...can I stay for the night " Asked Bones

Angela nodded " sure Sweetie, my bed can fit two " She joked

" Thanks Ange " with a wide smile on Bones face

" Anytime, you know I'm always here for ya " she stood up and walked to the kitchen to clean the dishes

" Good-night Ange " Bones Waved to Angela while heading to the bedroom

" Night Sweetie " Angela Yelled

**Sorry For My Spelling Mistakes, It's Just That I'm Using The Notepad Because The Microsoft Word Wont Work~**

**Sky~**


	4. Plan No1  Karaoke Bar

**Well well well , Parker's first plan , will it go well or not ? **

**Read & You'll Find Out**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

At the next morning when Angela woke up she didnt find Bones but she found a paper that was written in it :-

Hey Ange,

Thanks for letting me stay for the night but i had to go back home to change my clothes for work so I'm sorry for leaving before saying bye.

Love Brennan

* * *

( At the Jeffersonian ) , ( Bones Office ):-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

" It's open " Bones said loudly and continued reading her book

" Hey Bones " Booth walked toward Bones " I brought you coffee " he handed her the coffee

" Thanks Booth " she closed the book and placed it on the desk and then took the coffee from his hand " Please have a seat Booth "

" Thanks " he sat down " Hey, I...I'm sorry about yesterday, I dont know what happened to Park " He took a sip of his coffee

" It's okay Booth, just let it go " she smiled at him

* They started talking about yesterday and started laughing about their stupid, funny past *

* * *

( Meanwhile ) , ( Angela's Office ):-

RING RING RING

Angela answered her phone " Angela ? "

" Hey Aunt Angie, its me Parker " he answered

" Oh hey Parker, whats going on ? " she asked

" Well, I need some help " he was confused

" About what ? " she asked again

" I...I..well..ah..I dont know from where to start " he giggled

" Well how about starting from the beginning Sweetie ? " she joked

" Okay, listen carefully " he whispered loudly

" boss " she smiled and started listening

" Okay so, I want Bones and dad to be together before 3 months or after I'll be stuck with..Hannah, I have some plans but I cant do them alone and I need your help " he said

" Sir yes sir! , I'll be glad " she said

" Okay, suggest to go to the karaoke bar, so every each one of you sings till its my dad and Bones turn to sing, beg them to sing together and then we'll see what happens " he said

" Great idea but how will they get together by singing " she asked, confused

" Well, I have some thoughts that 100 percent they'll choose this song " he said with his evil voice

" Aha and whats that song ? " she asked

" Just A Dream By Nelly BUT Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie version, this is the song that they sing in the car when they are at the car " he answered

" I LOVE YOU, Park " blew kisses to Parker

" Thanks Aunt Angie, got to go, bye " he whispered

" Kay, bye " she closed the phone " That boy is awesome! " she thought while walking toward Bones Office

* * *

" Remember when we came back to the lab in a mess..." cutted off by Booth

" When you shot me " he raised his elbow

" Well you made me fall on my head " she giggled

" Oh hey sweetie, I didnt know you had company, I'll come later

" No, no it's okay Ange, please sit " Bones said

" " she sat down beside Booth on the couch " hey I have a great idea

" What? " Booth & Bones at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed

" WHOA! hold your horses " she started giggling

" Okay, what Ange ? " Booth asked

" How about we go to the karaoke bar tonight ? " she asked both of them

" That sounds good " Booth said

" I guess I could come, I mean why not ? " she smiled and looked at Booth

" So is 8PM okay ? " Angela asked

" Yeah " Bones answered and Booth nodded

( The Karaoke Bar ):-

**Booth was wearing **a . .

**Bones was wearing **a . .

**Angela was wearing **a . .

**Hodgins was wearing **a . .

**Cam was wearing **a . .

Sweets was wearing The normal clothes that he wear everyday , A suit

" Oh MY GOD! " Booth whispered loudly when he saw Bones coming toward them

" Relax man just relax " Hodgins said

" Okay " Booth took a deep breath

" Hey guys " Angela waved at them

" Ah...Hi Booth " Bones shook his hand and smiled

" WOW! just wow, Bones you look so great " Booth's eyes got wide

" Thanks " Bones blushed " well thanks to Angela "

" You're welcome sweetie " Angela said

* * *

( After they all sat down and had little drink Sweets stood up )

" I'll sing " he stepped up and everyone started cheering him when he started singing , he sang Hey Soul Sister By Train and then Cam sang Sk8er boi By Avril Lavigne and Angela sang The Climb By Miley Cyrus and Hodgins song or tried to sing Eenie Meenie By Justin Bieber and now it was Bones & Booth turn

" C'mon Bones, for me " Booth gave her a puppy face

" Oh..Okay " she agreed and everyone started clapping and cheering them as the music started , It was Just A Dream By Nelly BUT Covered By Sam Tsui And Christina Grimmie

( Booth ):-

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream

( Bones ):-

I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream

The people stopped eating and started watching them singing

( Booth ):-

I was at the top and I was like I m in the basement.  
Number one spot and now you found your own replacement.  
I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.

My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.  
You left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I know that it just ain't right.

" He mean Brennan " Angela told the whole group " Yeah..." They all answered at the same time and kept staring at them

( Together ):-

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream

( Bones ):-

When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.  
I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.  
And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.  
No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?

Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.

Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm wishin that she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong...

( Together)

And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

* The spot light was on both of them and the people were listening *

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a dream).  
I travel back (travel back) (i travel back), down that road (down the road)(down the road).  
Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows).  
I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...).

And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a.. it's just a dream).  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize (i realize), it was only just a dream (baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)

Nooo... Ohhh...  
It was only just a dream

When they finished everyone started clapping for them and cheering them

" WOW YOU TWO " Angela claps for them as they sat down

" I never knew you guys can sing " Cam said

" Ah...thanks " Bones blushed and looked at Booth who was busy talking to his girlfriend on the phone

" Yeah...okay honey...I'll come back after an hour...sure...bye " he closed the phone, it was Hannah asking him when he's coming back and if he could buy some food on his way home

" I...I better go back home " bones took her bag, she was going to pay for her drinks but Angela paid " Thanks Ange, thank you everyone, bye " she blew kisses to them

* * *

RING RING RING

" Excuse me " she smiled while going outside, she stood and answered the phone call " Angela ? "

" Aunt Angie, its me Parker " he was whispering because he must be sleeping by now

" PARKER! " she whispered loudly " Didnt it past your bedtime ? " she asked the little boy

" Yeah, but listen, did it work ? " he asked curiously

" No...but they sang well " she answered

" Oh...well guess what ? " he gave her the evil voice

" What ? " and she gave him, her evil voice

" The wanna play hard, then bring it on! " he whispered a little bit loud then he should but he didnt care " I have more plans " he whispered low this time

" And I'm listening " she said and started listening

* * *

**I guess Parker is a brainy little evil!~ MwaHaHaMwaHaHa**

**Hoped u liked this chapter~**

**Sky~**


	5. The Nightmare Pt1

**I know this chapter is EWWW + I Do Not Own Bones But I Own My Life XP~**

**But please~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**( At The Jeffersonian, Bones Office ),( Afternoon ):-**

**Bones was resting her eyes a little bit on the couch when she heard a voice of the young man that she loves, it's Parker, he came running**

" BONES! " he shouted and quickly went to hug Bones as she sat stright

" Hi Park " she gave him a kiss on the forehead " with who did you come ? " Bones asked

" Mum " he sat down on her lap " she said she had work, she'll pick me later " he started tying his shoes

" Ahaaa, great we could spend some time together with your dad " she was about to call Booth when Parker stopped her

" NO! " Parker shouted and took the phone from Bones " Dont call dad "

" Why ? " she tried to get the phone back but she couldnt

" Because I wanna spend some time with you...without dad because if dad came he'll have to bring Hannah and I dont want to see that blondie! " he gave Bones an evil look

" okay, okay, no calling your dad, can you give me my phone back now ? " she asked as Parker gave her the phone back and kissed her cheek " Thank you " she smiled

" Bones ? " Parker turned to look at her

" Yeah ? " she hugged him tight to her chest

" I'm bored " he stood up from her lap " let's dance " he sang it ( Miley Cyrus way ), Bones laughed at him

" Well " she stood up " why not ? " smiled and went to her laptop and played a song called , DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again By Usher and they started dancing and singing it when Booth stood beside the door watching them

* * *

_So we back in the club Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_

Bones started moving her hips in a hot way from left to right

_Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_  
_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up No control of my body_

Parker did the robet dance

( Parker ):- * Sang Along *

_Ain t I seen you before?_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

( Together ):- * Sang Along *

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it s the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Keep downing drinks like this Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this Whole place down, down, down, down, down, down Hands up, when the music drops We both put our hands up Put your hands on my body_

Bones started to get little bit tired so she lost control and she was going to fall but Booth held her before she did, because he knew she was getting tired, he picked her up and placed her on the couch

" Thanks " she said between heavy breathing

" Anytime Bones " Booth said

" Hi dad! " Parker ran and hugged his dad

" Hey bub', how are ya doin' ? " Booth asked

" Good " Parker answered

" So ready to go back home ? " Booth looked at his son's eyes

" Can I stay here with mummy Bones ? please " Parker begged and sat beside Bones

Booth & Bones were shocked that Parker called Bones mummy

" Sure bub', you could " Booth played with his son's hair before leaving " Kay, bye Park , bye Bones " Booth waved bye for them

" Booth wait " Bones ran to him and placed a kiss on his cheek " Thanks, for holding me before I fell down " she whispered in his ears

" I'll always be here for you " he gave her his charming smile

" Dad And Bones sitting on the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G , first comes love then marrige then comes Parker...* cutted off by Booth *

" Continue and no video games for the rest of the weekend " Booth warned

" Okay, okay, bye dad " Parker waved

" Bye " Booth waved back to both of them and left, but he didnt really leave he went to bring him a coffee

" Mum " Bones ignored Parker because she didnt knew that he was calling her " Mum! " still ignoring " MUMMY BONES! " he said loudly

" Wh...what did you call me ? " she sat down on the couch

" Mum, why you hate it ? " Parker asked

" No, it's just...that I'm not your mum baby, not even your step-mum so why do you call me mum ? " Bones said in a soft voice while Parker laid his head on Bones warm lap

Parker looked up at Bones and smiled " Because I love you more than anything, even sometimes I...I love you more then my own mum " Bones couldn't believe that it was a talk of a 9 year old " so you dont mind calling you mum...right mum ? " he smiled

" No, I dont mind " she leaned and kissed his forehead

" Mum ? " he started playing with his fingers

" Yeah baby ? " she kept playing with his little blonde curls

" Sing me that song that you sang that night " he looked at her with his innocent eyes " when I was really sad "

" okay " she started singing to him, maybe her voice was a little bit high

* * *

" Angela, do you hear this ? " Cam asked

" It sounds like Bren's voice " Angela said, they walked toward Bones office they kept listening when Booth and Hodgins showed up

" Hey guys, what are you doing infront of 's office ? " Hodgins whispered

" Is everything okay ? " Booth asked

" SHHHH..." Cam and Angela said

" Come see Booth " Angela whispered, Booth and Hodgins started spying too

" That's why Parker loves her " Booth whispered " she's so...Motherly "

" I know, I never seen Bren like this before, she cares alot for Parker, like if he was her own son " Angela said

Bones kept singing till Parker fell asleep, she stood and placed his head softly on the couch and when she was going to bring him a blanket he held her hand

" Mum...dont go " Parker whispered with his half open eyes " dont leave me "

" I'll just bring you a blanket, okay baby ? " she said

" Kay " Parker slept again

" Booth, did your son just called Mum ? " Cam looked at Booth as everyone else joined her staring too

" Bren told me that he called her mum before, when he's asleep " Angela told them

" Pour little guy " Hodgins said

" Why ? " Booth looked at Hodgins

" Because he loves Bren like his mum and now you're gonna marry Hannah " Angela said softly with a heartache

" What do you mean ? " Booth asked

" He doesnt want to call Hannah mum, he only want to call mum, he doesnt feel safe around Hannah like he feels when he's with " Sweets joined them

" How do you know ? " Booth used his angry + annoyed voice

" You know, you can always ask the main person if you dont believe the other " Sweets said " I have to go, bye " when Sweets went suddenly they heard Parker screaming

* * *

" MUUUUUUUUM! " Parker screamed, Bones ran and quickly started calming Parker down

" I'm here baby, open your eyes Parker " everyone entered Bones office scared because Parker screamed

" Parker " Booth ran and hugged his son but started shouting

" NO, NO, LEAVE ME! I WANT MUM " Parker started crying when Bones hugged him and tried to calm him down

" Baby, look at me " Bones raised Parker's head softly " I'm here " she smiled and wiped his tears

" D..D...Don't...L..Lea..Leave..Me " Parker said between sobs

" I wont, I wont " she started rubbing his back and kissing his forehead " I promise "

" Here you go little guy " Angela gave Parker a glass of water

" Hey bub' you better now ? " Booth asked as he tried to hug his son, Parker hid behind Angela

" St...stay away from me " Parker said scared

" Parker, he's your dad " Bones said while she took the little guys in her arm

" It's his dream, his dream has something to do with Booth " Cam said

" Sweetie " Angela knelt down to Parker and cupped his shoulders softly " what did you dream about ? " Angela asked

* * *

**Wanna know what was Parker's Dream ? wait till Pt2 :)**

**And remember, Reviews MAKES Me...HAPPY!**

**Sky~**


	6. The Nightmare Pt2

**Sorry everyone, this chapter is gonna be short~**

**but Enjoy~**

**Sky~**

* * *

Angela looked at Parker and repeated her question, " ..About ? " she said clearly

Parker took a deep breath and looked at his dad, scared and then at Angela again, " I..I dreamed that..that dad...shot mummy Bones in the head and when she fell on the ground he and Hannah started laughing and when I sat beside mum crying they pulled me and Hannah started beating me and dad kicking mum " Parker said, shaking in Bones arm when she hugged him tighter

" Parker, Sweetie look at me " Angela cupped his face gently " Your dad loves Bones, he could never do that, right daddy ? " Angela looked at Booth

Booth sat beside Bones and looked at Parker " I would die to save you and Bones " Booth smiled and looked at Bones " I love Bones just like you do, I would never hurt her " Booth held Parker's Hand

" _You already did Booth _" Bones said in her heart

" Proof it " Parker looked at his dad and then at Bones " I Dare You To Proof that you really LOVE mummy Bones " Parker dared his dad

" Deal " Booth leaned closer and crushed his lips with Bones lips in a surprise way, but she didnt respond to the kiss and when he was going to break the kiss she just moved her lips a little bit " There, happy now ? " Booth smiled at his son while the rest went out to give the future family some privacy

" Well...no and even if it was yes I wouldn't be happy " Parker was looking down the ground, Bones smiled at the small boy

" WHAT? " Booth shouted " what do you mean no ? Booth asked

" Nevermind " Parker stood and headed to the door " I'll be with Aunt Angie if you guys want me " he went outside

" Well " Booth rubbed his neck and stood up " I'm sorry for kissing you like that " Booth apologized

" No harm " Bones smiled

" Well..I..I got to go " he moved toward the door and opened it " Bye Bones, and thanks for watching out Parker "

" I'm glad, bye " she waved

* * *

( Angela's Office ):-

" Hey, Aunt Angie! "Parker entered and sat sat beside her

" Hey, you all better now ? " she asked, rubbing his back

" Yeah, thanks " Parker gave Angela a kiss on the cheek " guess what ? "

" What ? " Angela asked

" I have another plan and this time, I can only say...When is the wedding gonna be ? " Parker joked

" I'm listening " she threw what was in her hand ( the sketch book and pencil ) and listened to his plan

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter suck~**

**anyways the next chapter is Parker plan, what do you think his plan is gonna be this time ? and would it get them together ?**

**Sky~ and remember Reviews make me HAPPY~ :)**


	7. The News & The Pain!

**Sorry I didnt update for few days but I've been really busy!~ **

**Anyways here I am now~**

**Enjoy~ + Bones has a little secret ? a shocking secret!**

* * *

" Hey, Aunt Angie! "Parker entered and sat beside her

" Hey, you all better now ? " she asked, rubbing his back

" Yeah, thanks " Parker gave Angela a kiss on the cheek " guess what ? "

" What ? " Angela asked

" I have another plan and this time, I can only say...When is the wedding gonna be ? " Parker joked

" I'm listening " she threw what was in her hand ( the sketch book and pencil ) and listened to his plan

" Okay, do you have any...private places ? " Parker whispered

" You mean life the Egyptian room " Angela asked

" Yeah, does it lock ? " Parker asked

Angela nodded " Yes "

" Okay then, what I want you to do is...* cutted off by Booth *

" C'mon bub', time to go home " Booth called out as he opened the door

" Call me " Angela whispered and made the call me sgin when Parker stood up

" Hey, you flirting with my son " Booth joked

" I have a husband Booth " she said between giggles

" Kay " Smiled " Bye Antie Angie! " Parker waved to her

" Bye Angela " Booth held Parker's hand and waved

" Bye " Angela waved as they walked outside

* * *

" Can I come in ? " Bones said, standing behind Angela's door

" Sure Sweetie, come in " Angela placed the sketch book and pencil down

" Thanks Angie " Bones sat down beside her on the couch

" You know, I really like that kid, do you wanna know why ? " Angela asked

" Sure, why not ? " Bones started looking at Angela as she started talking

" You know, before few days, at the karaoke night, Parker told me about that song that you and Booth sang " Angela said

" Just A Dream ? " Bones asked

" Yeah, he told me that if you two sang this song together maybe his dad will change his mind of marrying Hannah to marrying you, he loves you Bren, he even came to me just about 5 minutes ago to tell me a new plan of his " Angela explained

" Oh my... " Bones hid her face in her hand and started crying " I...I..c..cant do..th..this anymore " she said between sobs

" What that you can't do anymore Sweetie ? " Angela rubbing Bones back softly

Bones raised her head and hugged Angela " I...I..I'm Pregnant " she said between sobs " It..it's Booth's "

" Oh my God " Angela whispered and started rubbing Bones back again " It's okay honey, talk to me " Angela pulled Bones from her to see her face

" I..I used his sperm, after we got back " she tried to calm herself " before 4 months ago "

" Everything will be okay, trust me, have you told Booth yet ? " Angela tried to calm down Bones as well

" NO! " Bones shouted " I was going to tell him...but he's really happy with Hannah, I dont want him to leave his just because of me and the baby I...* cutted of by someone's sobbing *

" Parker ? " Angela stood up, it was Parker he returned because he forgot his DS he opened the door quitely that they didnt even hear it so when he heard them talking about his dad so he hid behind the desk

" Baby! " Bones whined and pulled Parker into a hug " I'm sorry for what you had to hear " she could feel his tears on her shoulder " look at me " Parker pulled back to see her

" Do..do you mean that..I..I'll be a big brother ? " Parker gave her a weak smile

" Yes, and you'll be a great big brother " Bones smiled and sat him on the couch

" Is he or she here ? " he placed his hand on her stomach

Bones nodded " Yes "

" I wish it's girl " Parker placed his head on Bones stomach to hear the baby's heart beat

" Why, girl " Angela sat down beside them " not a boy ? "

" Because " he lifted his head up and looked at Bones and then at Angela smiling " she'd look beautiful like mum "

" Hey, did you...Oh here you are " Booth entered Angela's office, he was searching for Parker because he took to long and he got worried

" Dad, can mummy come with us ? " he looked at Booth with his inncont eyes " please "

" Well, what do you think Bones ? " Booth asked her

" Please mum, please! " Parker begged, she couldnt say no after watching his little cute face

" Well, okay " She stood up and held Parker's hand

" YES! " Parker started jumping up and down

" Bye Sweetie " Angela smiled

" Bye Ange and thanks " Bones waved with her free hand while she and Parker walked toward the door

" Anytime " Angela said as they exited the office

* * *

( In the SUV ):-

" Thanks for saying okay Bones " Booth looked at the passenger seat where Bones was sitting

" It's okay, I would do anything for Parker " she looked back and smiled at Parker who was playing with his DS

" Dad are we there yet ? " Parker asked, never leaving his eyes off the DS

" Yup " Booth said while parking the car, he helped Bones to get out

" Thank you Booth " Bones thanked him for helping her

" Anytime Bones, anytime, come on lets go up, Hannah is waiting for us " he picked up Parker as they stood outside the apartment, Booth placed Parker down to open the door " Hannah, we're back " Booth yelled

" Coming " she came out from the kitchen " Oh hi Temperance " she shook hands with Bones

" Hi Hannah, I..I'll just stay here till Parker sleeps " she looked at the little guy who was upset

" NO!, mum is gonna stay here as long as I STAY HERE! " Parker ran to his room

" PARKER! " Booth screamed

" It's okay Booth " Bones held Booth's chest to stop him from following Parker " I'll talk with him "

" Thanks Bones, I dont know what to say " he said as she made her way to Parker's room

" I didnt know that Parker calls Temperance mum " Hannah warpped her arms around Booth neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips but they quickly stopped when they heard Parker screaming, Booth quickly ran

" DADDY! " Parker was crying

" WHAT'S GOING ON ? " Booth saw Bones laying on the ground, he ran and pulled Bones to his lap

" MUMMUY IS NOT BREATHING! " Parker sat beside his dad

" Come on Bones breath " Booth started rubbing her back " C'mon, copy me Temperance, breath " He tried to keep calm not to scare his son, her breathing started to get normal after 5 minutes but...

" Dad...Mummy is bleeding " Parker was shaking

" Bo..Booth, I..I'm bleeding " she whispered

" OH MY GOD! " Booth whispered loudly, he lifted Bones and ran toward the door " Hannah grab Parker " he said as he grabbed the car keys, Parker opened the door for his dad, Booth placed Bones gently on the back seat and Parker sat beside Bones

" It's okay mummy, you're gonna be fine " Parker's tears fell on Bones face " You and my brother or sister will be just fine, I promise " he held her tummy that had a very little baby bump

" Oh my god " Booth whispered while running his fingers through his hair " You're gonna be okay, babe " Booth looked at Bones " Parker did she stop bleeding ? "

" I guess so, did you mum ? " Parker asked

Bones nodded " I..I dont wanna lose the baby Booth, I AHHHH! " She screamed from the pain as she held her stomach

" Hold on Tempe, we're almost there " Booth calmed her down

* * *

**I just had it in my mind, well I got it after listening to " It's Gonna Be Love " By Mandy Moore~**

**Hope you liked it!~**

**Sky~**


	8. The Hospital Break Up!

**Thanks for reading this story everyone, and your reviews really makes me happy and again I'm really sorry for my spelling mistakes~**

**Hope you like this Chapter~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

( At hospital ):-

Booth, Parker, Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Hannah were waiting for the Doctor to come out with some news, Parker was sitting away from his father and Hannah and everyone else, he was angry,sad and he was shaking

" Seeley, what did Parker mean when he said my brother or sister, is she pregnant with your baby ? " Hannah whispered angrly

" I dont know Hannah, he's a kid, maybe because he calls Bones mum he think that the baby is gonna be his brother or sister OKAY! " Booth shouted the last sentence what made Parker run to Angela

" STOP IT BOOTH!, You're scaring him! " Angela shouted while trying to calm Parker " It's okay Sweetie, your dad is just..PISSED OFF " she said it while looking at Booth

" I..I..want..mummy " Parker said between sobs " I HATE YOU! " he shouted at Booth, and started crying again

" Brennan ? " The Doctor called out

" Dr. Brennan " Angela corected while standing up and lifting up Parker with her

" How is she Dr... ? " Parker asked wiping his tears away

" call me Tina " said Tina

" How is she and my baby brother or sister ? " Parker asked again

" She and the babies are doing fine " Tina said and played with Parker's blonde curls

" She's having twin ? " Booth came toward Angela and The Doctor

" Yes, a little boy and a girl " Tina looked at Booth and then at Parker again

" That means I'm gonna have a brother and a sister! " Parker hugged Angela happily

" Yes, Sweetie " Angela smiled to the Doctor " can we see her ? " Angela asked

" Sure, they just took her to her room, 341, let me take you there " Tina told them as she walked them to Bones room, she opened the door slowly " , I have a surprise "

" MUM! " Parker ran toward Bones and placed a kiss on her forehead

" Hi, Sweetie " Angela came in followed by Cam, Hodgins, Booth and Hannah

" Hey " Bones whispered loudly and gave her a weak smile

" Hi,how are you feeling now ? " Cam asked " and congratulations "

" Better and thanks " Bones tried to get up but the Tina stopped her

" Temperance you really need to lay down, you know, you could've lost the babies if they didnt bring you in time " Tina explained

" I'm sorry " she laid back down

" Did you hear mummy ?, I'm gonna have TWO!, a baby brother and sister " Parker sat down beside her on the bed

" Yeah, come here " she gave Parker a kiss on his cheek as he leaned closer to her

" I think we should go " Angela said

" I..I guess I'll stay " Booth pulled a chair and sat down beside Bones

" Go Booth, you dont have to stay " Bones turned her head the other side because she couldnt face him, she just couldnt look at him

" Yes I do Temperance " he called her by her given name what made her shiver

" Then I'll go with Angela " Hannah looked at Booth " if thats okay ? " she turned to Angela

" No, that's okay, we'll be glad " Angela faked a smile " we'll be waiting outside " Angela, Cam and Hodgins walked outside

" Okay, Booth can I have a word ? " she asked

" Yeah sure " he walked toward Hannah " yeah ? "

" Seeley, I cant do this anymore, I cant see you playing love to me while you love someone else " she whispered, Booth tried to argue but she stopped him " Let me finish, she needs you more then I do Seeley, I..I can take care of myself " she hugged him " Thanks for everything " she pulled away and headed to the door " Bye Temperance, bye Parker " she went outside and closed the door behind her

" Hey, feelin' better ? " Booth sat down on the chair

" Yeah " she looked at him and whispered

" Are...are they mine, I mean ours ? " he placed his hand on her stomech

" Yes, they are your! " Parker said, angry " But no, you still want Hannah! " Parker warpped his arms around his chest

" Parker..." Bones warned

" No, he's right Bones " he took her hand and kissed it " I'm sorry and me and Hannah broke up, well she dumped me "

" I'm sorry to hear that " she held his face with her hand

" It's okay Bones " he said

" KISS HER ALREADY! " Parker said loudly

Booth got up from the chair and slowly leaned closer to Bones, he looked in her eyes before his lips touched her's, Booth was in shock, he thought that she would pull away or something but she responded to the kiss, first it was slow and soft then it got little rough and...more yuck for Parker, she warpped her arm around Booth neck and pulled him closer, their tounge played together

" Guys " Parker closed his eyes " Okay guys, this is enough I guess " they ignored but not for to long, Booth pulled back to give them some oxygen

" I...I love you Seeley Booth " Bones whispered

Booth looked at Parker who was still closing his eyes and then looked at Bones again " I love you too Temperance Brennan, and you too " Booth kissed Parker's cheek

" Eww! that's just eww dad " he held his cheeks and started rubbing them

" C'mon go to sleep " Booth lifted Parker and put him down on the couch

" Where will you sleep ? " Parker asked

" I will sit beside mummy, okay now go to sleep " Booth kissed the top of Parker's head

" Kay " Parker closed his eyes and smiled, he knew that this was the moment that he won, he actually won, he got Bones and his dad together, they all slept in that hospital room as one big family, for the first time after a long years Parker felt safe again

* * *

**PLEASE SAY YOU LIKED It!~**

**Even though I know it sucked~**

**Sky~**

**PS: Some words doesn't show, dunno why :(**


	9. Home Sweet Home!

**First of all, I wanna say thank you to my friend ( Boneslover10 ) who helped me A Lot!, she was the life saver, she's the one who gave me ( Wrote ) the names part, so thank you again to Boneslover10~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

( Outside the hospital ), ( Very late afternoon ):-

" Baby, you ready to go home ? " Booth took Bones hand as they walked outside the hospital.

" Booth, I told you, I'll stay at my place, because my clothes and everything I need is in my apartment " Bones whined.

" You really think dad didn't think about that ? " Parker looked at Bones and gave her a smile.

" Parker is right, I already called Angela and told her to pick up some clothes for the rest of the month and your laptop and some of your favorite books " Booth opened the SUV door for Bones.

" Thanks " she sat down, they first drove Parker back to his Mother's house.

" Bye dad!, Bye mummy Bones! " Parker said, waving bye as he entered the

house.

" Bye! " Booth and Bones said it at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed, and then they headed to Booth's apartment

" Here we go " Booth pushed the door while lifting Bones up in his strong arms.

" Booth, I can walk you know! " she said between giggles.

" I know, but I don't want you too " He placed her on the couch and started kissing her like he never kissed anyone else before, she started biting on his bottom lip gently, and trying to get her tongue in his mouth, Booth pulled back slowly and saw her closing her eyes " Hey, Bones, open your eyes " he whispered as she opened them slowly.

" Booooooooth! " she whined and started hitting his chest playfully.

" What ? " he pulled back and gave her space to sit up straight.

" I'm hungryyyy! " she whined again as she sat stright " I'm starving, the babies are starving too ". She gave him a unique look of the puppy face that she never gave **NO ONE** before, she looked down at her stomach and then back to Booth.

" Thai ? " Booth asked.

" That'll be great, thank you baby! " She said with a hint of a smile on her face. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he ordered.

After 20 minutes their food arrived " TEMPERANCE, DINNIR IS HERE! " he yelled.

" It's about time " she went over to the couch where Booth set down the food on the coffee table and opened her box and started eating.

" Is it good ? " Booth said staring at her while she ate.

" Yeah " she said with her mouth full " here " she swallowed the food " here try " she gave him a fork full of vegetable noodles " good ? " she asked.

Booth chewed the food one last time before swallowing it " Wow, it is good,  
but not better then your mac & cheese " He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

" Meredith " Bones looked at Booth " what do you think of Meredith, for the baby girl ? " she asked

" It sounds like death " Booth said seriously. "Bones we work with death every day, we don't need our little girl to be named after it too".

" Okay, how about, Gertrude or Mildred ? " Bones took a fork full of noodles into her mouth

" Honestly, Gertrude sounds like a mean old school teacher that beats children with a ruler and Mildred sounds like mildew and dreadful combined " he laughed.

" It's not funny Booth!, stop joking around " Bones placed her empty box down and picked up the glass of water " okay, how about Haden, for the boy ? " she took a sip of the water

" We don't hate our child Bones " Booth gave her a weird look.

" It's Haden, not haten, Booth, okay never mind, how about Keenan ? " she placed the glass on the table " my dad's last name ".

" No offence, Bones, but it really sounds like a little kid trying to say cleaning "  
he gave her his charming smile followed by a laugh " What ? "

" THAT IS JUST NOT FUNNY! " she started hitting him playfully

" Okay I'm sorry, continue " Booth sat straight and took the last bite of his chicken noodles.

" Okay, How about Dexter " she placed her legs on Booth's lap and laid down.

" No, I don't need our kid named after a geeky little science cartoon character Bones " He made her sit straight up by pulling her gently.

" I don't know what that means " she rubbed the back of her neck.

" Oh my god!, Bones I cant believe you don't know that cartoon show, Dexter's laboratory " he was in shock.

" I...I never heard of it " she tried to explain.

" You know never mind, how about Joy Christine for the girl and...* cutted off by Bones *

" Joseph Zachery for the boy " she looked at Booth and hugged him " I like those names ".

" I like them too " he hugged her back " com on, lets take you to bed " Booth lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they entered the room and closed the door behind them...

* * *

**Okay honestly, this is way better then the one with mistakes~**

**Hope u liked it & No its not the end...Yet!~**

**Sky~**


	10. The Birth Of Two

****

Sorry I didnt update for a long time, I was really really busy, but here I am!~

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_After 5 months..._

" Push DrBrennan Push " said , yes it was the time, Bones was giving birth while everyone, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Max, Russ and Parker was waiting outside

" C'mon baby, you can do it " Booth held her hand as she started squeezing it very hard that he was going to cry

" I can see the head Temperance, PUSH! " Tina ordered,

One push, the second push and...

" It's a Boy! " Tina held the baby and gave it to the nurse to clean him up

" Did you hear that Bones, it's a boy, our baby boy " Booth kissed her forehead

" Come on Temperance, one more left " Tina said " When I say push you push okay ? " she asked

" okay " Bones answered, breathless

" Push! " Tina demanded

One push, Two push, Three Push...

" I..Cant " Bones's eyes started to tear, she felt pain

" Baby, you can do it " Booth calmed her down and wiped her tears

" Temperance, one more push, I promise " Tina looked up at her " Now PUSH! "

" AHHHHHHH! " Bones screamed as she pushed the last push, she screamed so hard that her voice was heard outside the room, finally, another baby's cry in the room

" It's a girl! " Tina held it to Booth and Bones before giving it to the nurse to clean the baby girl up

* * *

( Bones Room ) :-

" So Sweetie, What are the names ? " Angela asked

" Joy Christine and Joseph Zachery " Bones answered, not taking her eyes off her baby girl that was in her arms and the baby boy that Booth held

" Dad, they are so tiny " Parker got closer to have a better view

" You were tiny before too, bub " Booth smiled at his son and then looked at Bones

" Honey, they look just like you and Booth " Max kissed Bones forehead what made her cry " Tempe, why are you crying ? " he got worried

" I...I miss mum " She said between sobs

" Oh Honey " Max leaned closer and kissed both of her cheeks " We all miss her "

" Baby, dont cry " Booth placed Joe in his baby crib and wiped her tears before it falls on Joy and wakes her up, but it was late, Joy started to cry

" Shhh..." Bones rocked her gently " mummy is here, Joy " little Joy opened her eyes and looked around

" Aww, how cute! " Cam said

" Bren, she has your eyes " When Angela said that, Joy smiled " Oh look, she smiled at me "

" She has her dad charming smile " Bones dropped her head back so Booth could kiss her

" Yeah " Hodgins answered

* * *

**Dont worry, still not the end~**

**Maybe two chapters left but good news!~**

**If you wanna know the good news, review and I'll say it in my new chapter, I know, I'm MEAN! :P**


	11. Daddy's Little Girl, Huh?

**It's just a short chapter guys~**

**Sorry~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

" BOOTH!, get your butt out of that couch and help me! " Bones yelled, it's been 2 months since the twin arrived, she got really annoyed seeing that Booth doesnt work hard, he barely holds one of the twins

" Coming! " he yelled back, taking the last sib of his beer, he stood up and walked toward the bedroom " Yes, honey ? "

" Hold Joy for me please " she pointed at the crying Joy that was in her crib, while breast feeding Joe

" Hey baby " Booth carefully picked his daughter and she stopped crying " You miss daddy, dont ya ? " placing a kiss on Joy's little head and rocking her to sleep " isn't she hugry ? " he looked at Bones

" No, she just got breast fed, she wants someone to pick her up " She looked at Booth and then at Joe, who pulled away " You're full ? " she said to Joe while holding him close to her chest and rubbing his back, till he made burped, that made both Bones and Booth laugh

" That's my boy! " Booth smiled at Bones

" Good boy, now go to sleep " she said between giggles, she placed baby Joe in his crib when he fell asleep

" Looks like this baby slept too " Booth whispered, looking down at Joy

" Give me, I'll put her in her crib " The minute Bones held Joy she started crying " Shhh Joy, Shhh " she rocked her, side to side " Looks like she wants her daddy " she gave Joy back to Booth

" Give me " Booth smiled and took Joy, soon as she fell asleep again and Booth followed her

" _Daddy's little girl, huh ?_ " Bones thought and smiled, lifting Joy from Booth chest and taking her back to her crib then laid beside Booth

* * *

**Okii~**

**That Tottally sucked didnt it ?, sorry for the short chapter :(~**

**Sky~**

**PS.: The NEWS!, okay listen guys, next chapter would be the last, _BUT_ there is gonna be another story and yes it would be called " Parker's Love Plans 2 " because Parker's plans are not quite done :)**

**Hope u liked the news ( It's awful )**


End file.
